Cappuccino Cafe
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Apa kau tahu Cappuccino Cafe? Cafe ini mempunya legenda, yaitu Cappucino Curse. Katanya, setiap orang yang meminum Cappuccino di cafe ini akan mendapatkan kutukan dimana orang itu menjadi magnet untuk menarik orang-orang untuk jatuh cinta dengan orang yang meminum Cappuccino itu dan menemukan cinta sejatinya. Jadi bagaimana kisahmu?


_Ting_

Satsuki memandang pintu masuk cafe miliknya dan mendapati seorang perempuan memandang sekeliling dengan takjub. Ahh- entah sudah berapa puluh kali hal itu terjadi dan Satsuki tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi abaikan prasangka itu, karena kewajibannya sekarang adalah melayani tamu yang datang ke cafe miliknya.

"Silahkan," Satsuki memberikan menu dan tangannya memegang sebuah pulpen dan juga buku catatan.

"Cappucino satu dan stroberry cheese cake satu."

"Baik. Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Dan seorang pria melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menyeringai. Tanpa sadar, dia berkata dengan pelan, "Sepertinya kutukan akan segera berjalan padanya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cappuccino Cafe**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Ada OC (Original Character) disetiap chapter.**

**[GoM & OC] - [Momoi Satsuki & Aomine Daiki]**

**Capuccino Cafe (c) **** Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prolog - Cappuccino Curse**

* * *

"Wah, kuenya tampaknya enak. Capuccino art juga tampak lucu." Komentar perempuan yang memesan tadi.

Satsuki memang sudah terbiasa mendengar itu dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Silahkan menikmati,"

"Ahh tunggu. Aku baru menyadari jika cafe ini sangat sepi. Apa kalian tidak punya pelayan?"

Sudah Satsuki duga pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari perempuan itu. Satsuki hanya tersenyum pada gadis itu meski bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana padanya.

"Sampai minggu lalu, sebenarnya aku masih punya karyawan."

"Lalu mereka kemana?" Perempuan itu menyeruput cappuccino pesanannya yang sebelumnya telah dia foto. Mungkin mau dimasukkan ke akun jejaring sosialnya nanti? Siapa yang tahu.

"Mereka diambil orang."

Hah?

Satsuki hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kaget perempuan itu. Bukan hal yang baru bagi Satsuki untuk melihat raut wajah itu. Dan dia meninggalkan perempuan itu karena ada seorang pelanggan yang masuk ke cafe.

Perempuan itu masih tidak mengerti, namun dirinya sejenak lupa masalah itu saat dirinya menikmati stroberry cheese cake miliknya. Namun perempuan itu tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi dirinya diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

"Black coffe pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati." Lamunan perempuan itu buyar saat mendengar suara Satsuki.

"Terima kasih."

Dan tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Perempuan itu tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya berpura-pura menekuni kue stroberry cheese cake miliknya yang sisa satu suapan itu. Pemuda itu hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan meminum pesanannya dengan santai.

Satsuki melihat tingkah dua orang pelanggannya itu hanya tertawa pelan. Pandangan pertama memang biasanya bisa membuat seseorang bisa jatuh cinta.

* * *

**Cappuccino Cafe**

* * *

"Totalnya ¥300."

Perempuan itu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk menemukan dompetnya. Dan sembari menunggu, dia mengajak Satsuki berbicara.

"Nona, bolehkah aku bekerja disini?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau tengah mencari pegawai baru? Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat selembaran lowongan kerja sebelum aku kemari."

Satsuki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku bukannya tidak mau menerimamu, tapi biasanya yang bekerja disini tidak bertahan lama."

"Aku janji akan kerja dengan baik. Aku tidak akan bolos kok. Di tempat kerja part time-ku dulu, aku termasuk orang yang rajin dan lama berada disana."

"Tapi-" Satsuki tidak bisa menyesaikan perkataanya karena perempuan itu telah meletakkan uangnya dan berjalan mejauh. Satsuki hanya bisa menghela nafas. Namun dirinya kaget saat uang diletakkan dimejanya dan Satsuki menatap pemuda itu.

"Harganya ¥100 bukan?"

Dan belum sempat Satsuki berkata-kata, pemuda itu telah keluar dari cafe. Satsuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukkan uang itu ke mesin kasir.

* * *

**Cappuccino Cafe**

* * *

"Ahh- harusnya tadi aku bawa payung. Ini semua gara-gara jam sialan itu," gerutu perempuan itu dan menatap langit kelabu dan menumpahkam muatannya ke bumi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara itu sontak membuat perempuan itu menoleh dan kaget. Pemuda yang tadi dia lihat di cafe tengan memayungi mereka berdua, padahal mereka berada di kanopi yang teduh.

"Ke stasiun."

"Baguslah, kebetulan aku mau kesana."

Dan mereka menembus hujan. Kaki perempuan itu tidak tahu bergerak sendiri, padahal dirinya tidak mengenal pemuda itu dan tidak mengiyakan ajakan-kalau itu bisa dikategorikan ajakan- ke stasiun dengan berbagi payung. Karena mereka tidak tahu nama masing-masing, rasanya tidak sopan jika tidak tahu nama masing-masing.

"Namaku Aida Riko."

"Hyuuga Junpei."

* * *

**Cappuccino Cafe**

* * *

"Dai-_chan_, sampai kapan kau duduk disini?"

"Mengusirku?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi heran saja kau masih duduk manis disini tanpa menguap atau jatuh tertidur."

"Ck, kau pikir aku akan seperti itu terus apa? Aku sudah dewasa tahu."

"Yayaya. Maafkan aku yang melupakan hal itu."

Daiki memperbaiki posisinya dan melihat dua orang pelanggan cafe tadi tengah berjalan bersama dibawah paung merah. Cappuccino _Curse_ Satsuki memang tidak ada tandingannya.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya kau telah menebar kutukan lagi."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau ada gosip yang bilang siapapun yang meminum Cappuccino buatanmu akan mendapatkan kutukan."

"Gosip macam apa itu. Dan kau benar-benar Dai-_chan_? Setahuku Dai-_chan_ tidak suka mendengarkan gosip."

"Sesukamulah percaya atau tidak. Padahal karyawanmu sudah lebih dari cukup membuktikan gosip itu."

"Itu hanya kebetulan!"

"Kebetulan tidak bisa terjadi terus-terusan, Satsuki. Itu takdir namanya."

Satsuki tidak bisa membatah perkataan Daiki. Memang benar, pegawainya-mantan pegawai tepatnya- pasti pernah sekali meminum Cappuccino buatannya dan mereka berhenti karena pacar mereka yang memintanya ataupun berhenti karena mengejar impian bersama sang pacar. Tapi Satsuki sampai kapanpun tidak mau menerikan Cappuccino buatannya diberi julukan Cappuccino _Curse_.

"Pulang sana, aku masih sibuk." Satsuki berbalik, namun sebelah tangan Satsuki ditarik Daiki sampai Satsuki terlempar ke pangkuannya. Dan sebelum Satsuki bisa protes, Daiki telah membungkam bibir Satsuki dengan bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Daiki baru melepaskan tautannya dan berbisik di telinga Satsuki. "Mau lagi?"

"Dai-_chan_ bodoh! Pulang sana!" Teriak Satsuki tepat di wajah Daiki dengan wajah memerah dan segera menjauh darinya. Daiki hanya menyeringai mendengarnya, namun tidak akan pernah jera untuk melakukannya.

"Cappuccino_ curse_ satu ya, Satsuki."

"Pulang sana!"

Melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil yang sudah berubah status sebagai tunangannya itu tengah mengamuk seperti itu memang menyenangkan. Bersama Satsuki, dirinya barus merasa benar dan Daiki tidak keberatan dikutuk oleh Satsuki selamanya.

"Cappucino _curse_ itu memang kenyataan Satsuki. Karena korban pertama kalinya kutukan itu adalah aku,"

* * *

**Cappuccino Cafe**

* * *

_Apa kau tahu Cappuccino Cafe? Cafe ini mempunya legenda, yaitu Cappucino Curse. Katanya, setiap orang yang meminum Cappuccino di cafe ini akan mendapatkan kutukan dimana orang itu menjadi magnet untuk menarik orang-orang untuk jatuh cinta dengan orang yang meminum Cappuccino itu dan menemukan cinta sejatinya._

_Tapi dibandingkan dengan Cappuccino Curse, kenapa tidak menyebutkan sebagai Cappuccino Miracle?_

* * *

**Cappuccino Cafe: Prolog End**

* * *

_**Haha.. Ini apa sodara-sodara?! *speechless***_

_**Dibuat saat hujan lebat mengguyur sehingga tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dan tidak tahu kesambet apa Mei malah menulis ini. AoMomo memang sesuatu =))**_

_**Karena ini pakai setting AU, jadi jangan heran Satsuki disini bisa masak dan malah buka cafe. Dan untuk kisah para character GoM (minus Aomime Daiki), ada di chapter selanjutnya. Silahkan tebak sendiri siapa yang bakalan diulas duluan =))**_

_**Oiya, karena nyadar suka menumpuk hutangan di akun ini, jadi jangan ngarep update cepat ya XD #digamvar**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**14/03/2014**_


End file.
